bradlys_double_7fandomcom-20200215-history
King of the Mighty Jungle!
|Row 4 title = Summary |Row 4 info = Bradly is a king of the jungle called the George of the Jungle. |Row 5 title = Production code |Row 5 info = 223}} is the twenty-third episode in Season 2, and the 23rd episode of the Bradly's Double 7. The recurring characters and antagonists is not appeared in this episode. Plot Meanwhile, Bradly the Tarzan as George of the Jungle is protecting to be ape-man and they gallops out of the house. Bradly are going to the waterfalls they find Misaki is sitting outside for the beautiful day, Bradly tells Misaki they want to come to the cave, Bradly and Misaki is finding Stoutland Puppy, Steph tries to takes the Stoutland Puppy into the cage, Bradly and Misaki is going to the Steph's Jungle Ruins are putting pop song: " ". Bradly and Misaki go to the Professor Oscar in the figure fossil for help, taking my hands with them. Bradly is talking to Oscar and they as the George of the Jungle, Oscar they see the enemies they comes, Bradly, Oscar and Misaki are starting to kill all the enemies and they enemies died and Oscar get his ruby jewel. With no time to waste, they rush out to find Stoutland Puppy for putting the pop sing: " ". Bradly, Misaki and Oscar are go to meet Princess Fumiko in the School Temple, Bradly, Misaki and Oscar are during the class, Princess Fumiko is looking with all the enemies are coming, Bradly, Misaki, Oscar and Fumiko are killing all the enemies and they enemies dies and Fumiko get his jewel emerald and they getting out of his School Temple like escape for putting the pop sing: " ". Bradly, Misaki, Oscar and Fumiko go to meet crocodile named Cole in the waterfalls ruins, Cole looking with all the enemies are coming, Four of them are killing all the enemies and they died and Cole is getting his last jewel sapphire and they are going out of the Jungle, Bradly tells Misaki they have the three jewels they got, Bradly and her friends are search throught the jungle with all the waterfalls and some temples, Bradly tells Misaki they are putting on the pop song: " ". Bradly and her friends are going to the Steph's Jungle Ruins, They start to opens the large door after they puts the three jewels, They are going inside the temple for the Stoutland Puppy, Steph tries to stop Bradly's friends, Bradly is fighting against Steph, Bradly is climbing up the wall and ground pound on Steph's head, Steph is trying to chase Bradly and they jump over and ground pound on his head, Steph is trying to chase Bradly and they jump over and ground pound on his head and gets defeated, Bradly are saving Stoutland Puppy out of the cage, Bradly and her friends are leaving the temple and Steph says no to escape, Bradly is running using Focus Punch on Steph and gets blasted off. Bradly and her friends are saying goodbye to Cole, Oscar and Fumiko, Three friends are hugging Misaki, Because, Bradly and Misaki is going home now, Cole, Oscar and Fumiko is leaving Northern Hemespehre. Characters Protagonists *'Bradly Dobbs' *'Misaki Tsakalos' *'Stoutland Puppy' Supportings *'Princess Fumiko' *'Oscar Mayo' *'Cole Diaz' Enemies *'Fire Bro.' (multiple) *'Firebar' *'Frankie Pokey' (multiple) *'Kritter' (multiple) *'Klaptrap' (multiple) *'Lava Bubble' (multiple) *'Mikey Dry Bones' (multiple) *'Preston Spiny' (multiple) *'Sledge Bro.' *'Thwomp' Boss Characters *'Steph' Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Boss Episodes Category:Antagonists did not appeared in this episode